zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/Baltro/Snowhead Province and Snowhead Temple
---- Arrival in Termina — Southern Swamp and Woodfall Temple — Snowhead Province and Snowhead Temple — Great Bay and Great Bay Temple — Ikana Valley and Stone Tower Temple — The Moon ---- Having saved the Deku Princess and released the first of the Four Giants, it's time to get on with the next province and temple, Snowhead. We need to put Darmani's soul to rest, open the passage to Snowhead Temple, and defeat Goht. Preliminary errands The Blast Mask is a very helpful mask to have on hand, so we'll deal with getting that first, if you haven't already. At midnight during night of the First Day, the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop will be robbed in North Clock Town by Sakon. Unless you intervene. Use the Song of Double Time to get to night of the first day, then kill time until the old lady walks in from the north entrance. When he grabs her bag, just chase him and hit him with your sword. He'll drop the bag and run off. Screen goes black, and the old lady will thank you for saving her goods. She'll reward you with the Blast Mask, and you will also be able to buy the Big Bomb Bag from the Bomb Shop which is a nice upgrade for 90 Rupees. Now that we're done with that, let's get going. Snowhead Province Take the northern exit from Clock Town (where the old lady from the bomb shop came through) and get yourself to the giant blocks of ice on that cliff (watch out for the monsters in the valley though). Whip out that beautiful Hero's Bow you got from Woodfall Temple and shoot the icicle dangling above the blocks of ice. Shoot it twice and it will fall, destroying the ice that's blocking the path. Onward now. Path to Mountain Village Follow the path to get to Mountain Village. Tingle will be available with a map of Snowhead a bit later on. For now, just get through this area avoiding the enemies and blowing up the boulders of snow with your Blast Mask or bombs. Mountain Village Alright, Mountain Village. A couple things to be done. Run over and hit that Owl Statue so you don't have to worry about the walk from Clock Town to here again. Don't worry about going inside the large house (pictured), for now go behind the house and you'll be on the path to Goron Village. Path to Goron Village Avoid the Tektite at the very beginning, and cross the bridges, ignoring the White Wolfoses. Go through the exit and you'll be at the Goron Village. Goron Village Okay, first things first. Talk to the Goron a ways away from you and ask him to open the door below you. Jump and and get inside. Run up the ramp and turn down the volume if you have it up loud. The Goron Elder's baby son is crying his head off and it's obviously very irritating to everybody, including yourself. Talk to him, he'll complain for a second, and then go back to crying. Okay. Go back outside and to your left. You should run into Kaepora Gaebora, who should spend a minute talking. Then it's time for a test of trust. He'll fly to the other end of the chasm, where there's a giant thing of ice floating mid-air. He will fly in an odd path, leaving feathers that land on what seems to be nothing. Those are actually platforms, and we need to cross them. The easiest way is to jump right onto the first one (the feathers do fade after awhile, so we need to hurry but not rush), and then turn squarely in the direction of the next platform, and L-Target to face it dead-on. If it takes a couple of tries, no harm done. This will be easier after you get across. Enter the Lone Peak Shrine and you'll be rewarded with the Lens of Truth. Fancy. Head back across to Goron Village, this time utilizing the Lens of Truth to see the platforms (be careful not to run out of magic power, though). Now, right at the spot where you met Kaepora Gaebora, activate the Lens of Truth and you'll be able to see a flying Goron ghost. This is Darmani, who will ask you to follow him. He's going to lead you back to Mountain Village, so simply follow his ghost and you'll be okay. Mountain Village (again) Darmani will lead you to the little pond with floating ice blocks. Time your jumps carefully and make it across to the other side. Once there, equip your Lens of Truth because it's time to scale the wall. Being careful not to fall off if you hit a dead end, make it to the top of the ledge and go inside. Goron Graveyard You're now inside the graveyard, a place of memorial for Darmani. Whip out the ocarina and play him the Song of Healing. Cutscene, and you'll get the Goron Mask. Alrighty. Put that baby on and read the gravestone epitaph. It will explain how to move and fight as a Goron. Go behind the gravestone and move it to release hot springwater into the cave. This is important. Now, grab some of that stuff in an empty bottle and get ready to hurry. ---- Arrival in Termina — Southern Swamp and Woodfall Temple — Snowhead Province and Snowhead Temple — Great Bay and Great Bay Temple — Ikana Valley and Stone Tower Temple — The Moon ---- Majora's Mask/Baltro 3